Where I belong
by moonsongstress
Summary: Squall and Rinoa part ways after the defeat of Ultimecia, 3 years later Rinoa gets a suprise visit from an old friend...a Squall/Rinoa


Hey

Hey!!! This is my first fic ever!!! Booyaka!!!!!!! Flame me all you want! Imma big girl! I hope that you have the stomach for this…..Anyhow! **The bold is the "heart" speaking,** and the 'singles' is Rinoa's inner-thought…..yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters……Although if I owned a piece of Zell…;)

****

Where I Belong

"Mr. Speaker, You can't put a price on Freedom!!! And Furthermore…" Rinoa trailed off while she and the rest of the house stood up. 'What's going on?' "His Excellency the President of Esthar, Squall Leonhart!" 'No!!! I can't deal with this right now! I'm not over him yet! He needs a pure blood princess, not some stupid, ugly girl. God, why did he have to pick today to look so damn gorgeous?' I looked around the room and saw slack jaws scattered everywhere. **Heh. That's my guy!…**No! that's NOT my guy! He's the people's guy, not mine.' "Good afternoon, Youth of Timber. Today, as you may or may not know, is my first day of vacation and I'm going to do what I want for the first time in a _long_ time. And I've wanted to do this for a _long_ time…

He started towards me with a purposeful stride. I felt my knees get weak. 'No! He means nothing to you now!' My eyes are locked with his in a battle of wills. I bite my lip. 'I have to win. I have to make him see that he deserves someone better than me.' As he got closer to the government side, he put on his seductive smile, but I knew better than to trust his smile. It's all in the eyes, but it was too late to tell. I was already lost in his eternal eyes. **I'm falling…..I'm falling in love with him……again.** 'No! I can't think of the past.' 

He walked up to my desk, crouched down and folded his arms on the top of my desk. **Those arms used to hold me…..** 'Stop it!!! You're going to break your own heart.' I had to sit down. All the shock of seeing him after three years has me all dizzy. He was polite, and waited for me to take my seat before he started to talk to me. 'Wow has he changed!' "So, how are you?" he greeted with that innocent, boyish charm. 'Damn him! He's trying to win me over!' "I'd be better without your inquiries." I hissed. "I'm falling apart and he knows it!' "Why are you shutting me out princess?" 'Why? Because you're too good for me. Because I'm not fit to ever run a country. Because by choosing me you're screwing up your life. Because I'm scared…of commitment, of responsibility, of me…' 

"I…I've changed my mind." 'Please, just go away!' "It seems that you've been doing that a lot lately." He growled. **I'm sorry Squall.** "You know what Rinoa? I've been waiting for you since the day we met, and I'm still waiting for you to make up your mind." He hissed impatiently. 'Make up my mind? About what?' "Well Rinoa, what's it gonna be? Me……or Seifer?" he demanded to know. "A-Are you serious?!?!" I sputtered. I was fuming. 'How **dare** he think that of me!' "Would I be asking if I was kidding?" he said as he cocked an eyebrow. "You're engaged to Lady Quistis! You don't have the right to ask that of me!" I raged. "Quiet yourself! They're all staring!" he hissed. "No, I won't quiet myself! I'm not some delicate china doll that will just sit there on the shelf after you leave! I'm not going to be like your mother!!!" I shrieked.

But as soon as the words were out of my mouth, I wished them right back. I could hear his heart shatter under my assault. I took a shot at his mother…Oh Hyne! What have I done? "I never treated you like my mother. You were always my angel, my savior, my beautiful shooting star. I thought it was a miracle to catch you, but in the end I got burned." He reflected. "Squall….I-I'm sorry…" I managed to choke out. "A little too late for that, isn't it?" he remarked sadly. ** No Squall! You're not supposed to give up on me!!! Fight for me! Refuse to believe my lying tongue! ** I quickly silenced that train of thought with a pinch to my arm. 'Oh Traitorous Heart! Can't you be in **my** corner?!! ** I am in your corner. You'll see in time. **"Goodbye…Rinoa." And with that, he started to walk away.

With every step that he took, my heart was underneath his boot. Skwish, Skwish, Skwish, Skwish. My heart was breaking, blurring, and bleeding. It bled my emotions into into the rest of my body. They flooded my brain, and possessed my reasoning. They were invading every fiber of my being, until they broke free of their captivity. "I love you…" I whispered. 

He stopped. Everyone was looking at me. I searched frantically for what was wrong with me. My hair was perfect, my clothes were clean, I didn't have a nosebleed. I can't figure it out! I raised my head to look at him, but he wasn't there anymore. Even though I couldn't see him, I could feel his spirit close to me. I stood up again only to be enveloped by his embrace from behind. 

"You left your microphone on love." He whispered huskily into my ear. 

My heart stopped, then started to laugh. **Admit it Rinoa, this is where you belong. ** Yes Heart, you were right…This is where I belong.

~*Fin*~

Yaaaaaaaaay!!!! I'm done! 

I know, I know. Squall was a little OOC, but what are you going to do about it? Yeah….that's what I thought. Lol anyways….Read and review! Ok? Thanx!


End file.
